I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of adding manganese to hydrocarbon cracking catalysts, generally classified in Class 208, subclass 253 of the U.S. and in International Class C10G-29/D4.
II. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,914 to Hettinger et al. is understood to remove coke deposits on sorbents by decarbonizing and demetalizing with additives including manganese (claim 4, column 26).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,098 to Zandona et al. uses additives for vanadium management on catalysts (column 15, line 6).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,890 to Beck et al. mobilizes vanadia by addition of manganese, inter alia, Table A; column 9, line 35-48; column 10, line 40; and column 27, line 3; Table Y; etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,868 to Hettinger et al. refers to selected metal additives in column 11, line 20, but does not apparently expressly mention Mn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,241 to Hettinger et al. uses metal additives for endothermic removal of coke deposited on catalytic materials and includes manganese as an example of the additive (column 11, Table C).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,588 to Hettinger et al. teaches immobilization of vanadia during visbreaking and adds manganese to sorbent materials (column 11, lines 1-13, line 53 and line 65; column 23, line 59 and line 20; claim 1 and claim 17.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,184 to Hettinger et al. is understood to teach that trapping of metals deposited on catalytic materials concludes manganese as an additive (column 8, line 32; column 10, line 50, Table A; column 11, line 34; column 29, line 55, Table Z; column 31; column 32; claims 5-9.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,839 to Zandona et al. mentions metal additives including manganese at column 17, line 44 for the conversion of carbo-metallic oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,093 to Beck et al. immobilizes vanadia deposited on sorbent materials by additives, including manganese; column 9, line 35, Table A; column 10, lines 8-9; column 10, line 21.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,900 to Hettinger et al. is understood to teach that additives, including Mn, are useful in visbreaking of carbo-metallic oils (column 10, line 64 and column 23, line 52, Table E; column 25, line 13, Table 5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,958 to Beck et al. teaches immobilization of vanadia on sorbent material during treatment of carbo-metallic oils. Additives include manganese mentioned at column 9, line 37, Table A; column 10, line 10; column 10, line 21; column 21, line 27, Table Y; column 21, line 56, Table Z; claim 37-38.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,968 to Beck et al. is understood to teach carbo-metallic oil conversion catalyst with zeolite Y-containing catalyst includes immobilization by manganese; column 14, line 43.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,298 to Hettinger et al. teaches manganese vanadium getter mentioned at column 14, line 31-32.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,773 to Hettinger et al. is understood to teach large pore catalysts for heavy hydrocarbon conversion and mentions manganese at column 18, line 27.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,987 to Beck et al. teaches mobilization of vanadia deposited on catalysts with metal additives including manganese; column 9, line 10; column 11, line 6, Table A; column 11, lines 47-49; column 11, lines 67; column 24, lines 14-25; column 28, line 52, Table Y.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,514 to Hettinger et al. teaches the incorporation of selected metal additives, including manganese, which complex with vanadia to form higher melting mixtures; column 10, lines 43-49; column 14, lines 34-35; column 29, line 37; claims 2, 10 and 13.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,486 to Hettinger teaches the addition of magnetically active moieties, including manganese, for magnetic beneficiation of particulates in fluid bed hydrocarbon processing; column 4, line 64; claims 1, 2, 11, 32, and 44-48.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,098 to Hettinger uses magnetic separation of old from new equilibrium particles by means of manganese addition (see claims 1-30).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,869 to Hettinger et al. is understood to teach the addition of magnetically active moieties for magnetic beneficiation of particulates in fluid bed hydrocarbon processing; column 5, line 4 and claim 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,827 to Hettinger et al. teaches the composition comprising magnetically active moieties for magnetic beneficiation of particulates in fluid bed hydrocarbon processing; column 5, line 4 and claim 5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,914 to Inoue et al. mentions magnetic separation of iron content in petroleum mineral oil but is not understood to mention manganese.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,075 to Angevine et al. adds manganese during the manufacture of large pore crystalline molecular sieve catalysts and particularly uses a manganese ultra stable Y in catalytic cracking of hydrocarbons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,630 to Bertus et al. mentions manganese in claims 28 and 40, but not in the specification. The patent relates primarily to methods for ". . . contacting . . . catalyst with a reducing gas under conditions suitable countering effects of contaminating metals thereon and employing at least a portion of said reduced catalysts in cracking said hydrocarbon feed" (column 7, lines 10-12).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,258 to Corneil et al. mentions manganese as accumulating in the catalysts as a result of erosion of equipment (column 3, line 34).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,963 to Readal et al. mentions manganese nitrate and manganese benzoate and other manganese compounds, e.g., in the second paragraph under "Descriptions of Preferred Embodiments" and in the Tables under "Detailed Description" and in claim 4. It is directed to the contacting of catalysts with a bismuth or manganese compound to negate the effects of metals poisoning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,740 to Readal et al. teaches use of antimony, bismuth, manganese, and their compounds convertible to the oxide form to maintain a volume ratio of carbon dioxide to carbon monoxide in the regeneration zone of a fluid catalytic cracker of at least 2.2.
Cimbalo et al., May 15, 1972, teaches the effects of nickel and vanadium on deleterious coke production and deleterious hydrogen production in an FCC unit using zeolite-containing catalyst.